


It's The Thought That Counts

by SaraJaye



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Acceptance, Bumbling Dad, Drabble, Effort, F/M, Good Intentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Above all, she always knew he was <i>trying.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The Thought That Counts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bring_me_sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bring_me_sugar).



He tried. She knew he did, she knew he could only do so much with his limited intellect and skill level and understanding, knew his heart was always in the right place. Usually. Sometimes he was just plain selfish and had to be prodded into seeing the error of his ways.

But sometimes, trying just made things worse. Making dinner was an easy enough task for most husbands, but Homer was the kind of person who could make a bowl of cereal catch fire. Cleaning the basement led to more of a mess than they'd started with. Putting Maggie to bed ended up with him sleeping in front of a Happy Little Elves movie while Maggie bounced up and down on his stomach.

But Marge always tried to forgive him, because she knew he wanted to do right by them. Usually.

And then came the moments where he managed to shake off the lazy ignorance, the selfishness, the mindset of a small child and really put his all into something. Sure, he usually ended up needing help from Ned Flanders or the kids, but it was _because_ he asked for help that she knew he was serious. When he was serious, she would find a hot dinner on the table or a huge party thrown in her honor, or something she _really_ wanted for Christmas or a birthday instead of some last-minute junk from the Kwik-E-Mart or the dollar store.

And he would smile hopefully at her, reminding her of why she'd fallen in love with him in the first place. No matter how many times he slipped up, no matter how inept he was most of the time, all he ever wanted was to make _her_ happy.

Even if he needed someone else's help to do it.


End file.
